La siguiente
by Maria Elisabeth Black
Summary: Snape, ese personaje que la primera vez que te lees la saga te encanta. Lo quieres, lo entiendes y piensas que su vida es súper injusta. Ahora, con un poco de perspectiva yo me doy cuenta que no tiene nada de razón. Él no quería a Lily, estaba obsesionado con ella. "Blastolagnia: Atracción por mujeres muy jóvenes,"


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK, la perversión y las ideas locas son SOLO MÍAS.**

 **Este fic participa en el Reto #29: "Llega el Kinktober " del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"**

 **La siguiente**

— _Siéntate —gritaste a la niña impertinente—. Para tu información, Potter; asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos. En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta. Bueno, ¿por qué no lo estáis apuntando todo?_

Aunque continuas la clase enfadándote con Potter, que es tan incompetente y descarado como su padre, una parte de ti sigue dándole vueltas a la niña que no para de levantar la mano. Es lista, en una clase ya ha demostrado tener más conocimiento de las pociones que muchos alumnos mayores, es una Gryffindor, posible amiga de Potter o al menos compañera de curso, y además sangresucia, por lo que tienes entendido. Cuando termina la clase supiste que ella sería la siguiente.

* * *

La primera vez que lo hiciste fue la más difícil. Acababas de empezar como profesor y Lily había muerto hacia unos meses. Era invierno y nevaba, estabas paseando por los pasillos cuando escuchaste a unos niños jugar en los jardines. Te detuviste, no sabes muy bien porqué. La felicidad en los demás comenzaba a parecer algo irreal y malo. ¿Por qué la gente podía sonreír cuando tú no lo harías nunca más? Estabas a punto de continuar tu camino cuando el corazón te dio un vuelco durante medio segundo. Habías visto una melena pelirroja destacar entre los niños que correteaban por el paraje blanco.

No era ella, por supuesto que no. Sin embargo, algo te hizo quedarte mirando más tiempo. Era una alumna de huffelpuff de segundo año, no recordabas el nombre. Te quedaste ahí de pie hasta que ella y sus amigos desaparecieron de tu campo de visión, probablemente iban al gran comedor para cenar. No fuiste, te marchaste a tu habitación y te obligaste a repetirte que era una niña sin importancia. Te dijiste eso mientras te masturbabas pensando en ella ¿o era en Lily? Y cuando te despertaste la mañana siguiente fingiste que no habías hecho nada. Los días siguientes, aunque intentaste por todos los medios dejar de mirarla, no podías evitarlo. Descubriste que se llamaba Helena y que era una sangresucia, al saber ese detalle algo se agitó dentro de ti. Ni si quiera se parecían en realidad, pero algo hacía que no pudieras dejar de pensar en ella. No era como Lily, en pociones era un desastre, como la gran mayoría de sus alumnos. Pero que Helena no pareciera esforzarse en absoluto te irritaba más que en la mayoría.

Durante un mes te concentraste en esa niña, en ridiculizarla y en controlar todo lo que pudieses sus horarios; te dio un nuevo sentido. Era algo patético y enfermizo, pero daba resultado. El día que la hiciste llorar en clase cuando no le salió una poción correctamente sonreíste por primera vez desde la muerte de Lily. Pero pasado ese tiempo comenzaba a molestarte no poder tenerla para ti más tiempo, querías más. Así que sin pensarlo demasiado le dijiste que necesitaba ayuda para mejorar en pociones por las tardes. Una hora, dos días a la semana.

¿Sabías que iba a pasar? En realidad creo que sí. Por mucho que lo intentases negar, retrasar y mentirte de todas las maneras posibles, el día que viste esa melena pelirroja como una gota de sangre sobre la nieve sabías que tenías que hacerlo. Lo que más te gustó no fue penetrarla y desgarrarle, fueron sus gritos. Como si al hacerla sufrir, se lo estuvieras haciendo a Lily. A la Lily de doce años que se fue con James y no contigo, a la Lily que se había muerto dejándote un vacío imposible de llenar. Nadie sospechó de ti porque no lo hacías todos los días. La oblibiateabas y la dejabas marchar sin que ella nunca lo supera. Algunas veces le dabas amortentia y la besabas y pensabas que por fin te había escogido a ti. Otras usabas la fuerza y dejaras que gritase e intentase escapar porque estabas enfadado. A veces era duro, te decías que estabas enfermo y que tendrías que alejarte del colegio. Sin embargo, ¿no habías sufrido ya bastante?, ¿no habías pasado toda tu infancia y adolescencia acomplejado e infeliz? Te habían arrebatado lo único que amabas y si hacer eso te hacía sentir mejor te lo merecías.

Cuando se acabó el curso Dumbledore te dijo que parecías algo recuperado y tú le diste la razón. Helena había perdido algunos kilos y se había vuelto un poco más distante pero nadie sabía porque, ni ella misma. Supiste que al año que viene no volverías a utilizarla, ya no servía. Te dijiste que no lo harías más pero sabías que te mentías. Ya hace tiempo que Helena dejó el colegio, y aunque han sido muchas las que la han seguido, siempre te acuerdas de ella. Ahora trabaja en el ministerio y, por lo que tienes entendido, está soltera. Te hace sentirte bien imaginarte que nadie más la toca aunque tú no vayas a hacerlo nunca más. Todas tienen algo en común, algo que al mirarlas hace clic dentro de ti: la sonrisa, la forma de su nariz, el pelo, una frase o como se recoloca la falda. No haces nada malo, al fin y al cabo les borras los recuerdos. Te lo mereces después de todo lo que tuviste que pasar en la escuela. Es tu recompensa por no poder quedarte con Lily. Es un alivio por las veces que deseabas tener a Lily y ella estaba con Potter.

A veces te fijas en sus pecas, otras veces en su mirada desafiante, como los ojos de Lily cuando se enfadó contigo. Eso fue lo que has visto en ella, desafío y arrogancia, Hermione. Algo te dice que ella será con la que más ibas a disfrutar. No es pelirroja, pero las coincidencias son tantas que has tenido que controlarte para no empezar ese mismo día. Finalmente que ese año estuviese ese desgraciado en la escuela iba a tener al menos una cosa buena. Porque cuando uses a esa sangresucia y la oigas gritar, llorar o suplicar será, además de tú forma de alivio, una venganza contra Potter.

* * *

 _Snape, ese personaje que la primera vez que te lees la saga te encanta. Lo quieres, lo entiendes y piensas que su vida es súper injusta. Ahora, con un poco de perspectiva yo me doy cuenta que no tiene nada de razón. Él no quería a Lily, estaba obsesionado con ella. No es ni buen profesor, ni buena persona y ni si quiera lo veo buen jefe de su casa. Lo siento si alguien le gusta este personaje pero con la parafilia que me ha tocado, "Blastolagnia: Atracción por mujeres muy jóvenes," yo solo puedo pensar en un pederasta. Si la redacción está mal o no he expresado bien el tema sexual ya es porque a mí esto se me da fatal. Gracias por leer y se agradecen comentarios._


End file.
